


A Different Memory

by Cuddly_Boo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged Up, Ash too late, Awkward Flirting, But Gary is a sweetheart, Cliche, Cute, F/M, Gary not as cool as we remember, Gary's a loser, Moving On, Oak being an old man, Rival Crush Shipping, Serena appreciation, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddly_Boo/pseuds/Cuddly_Boo
Summary: Ash has just lost to the league and its finally time for the group to split, and Serena has yet to tell Ash about her feelings. Serena has to decide whether its time to move on with her life or stay perpetually stuck in the past. However, when Serena agrees to stay with Ash while she figures out her life an old rival appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to start off this is a really rough draft that my roommate and I have been writing for a while. We haven't seen anything for this ship that achieved everything we wanted, so we decided to take it into our own hands and accomplish everything and every cliche we wanted. We do have other chapters written so if you want to see more let us know and we'll post more. Also this is filled with just about every shoujo cliche and romance movie cliche we could think of. I hope you all like it.

It was strange to think that their year long journey had finally ended. Serena felt wistful as she stared out at the large cathedral like building where Ash had almost won first place but had wound up getting second. It felt as if so much time had past since she reunited with Ash and then preceded to make friends with Clemont and Bonnie.  
  
But at the same time it felt like not enough time had past… She knew they would have to say goodbye, it's how all journeys like this went, but now she was supposed to go forward and decide what she would do.  
  
What could she do? After her showcases were finished, who was she herself? It was a difficult question she didn’t know how to answer. Serena looked over to where Ash and her other two friends were. Ash looked happy, which of course brought a smile to her face, her gaze softening as it always did whenever she looked at him.  
  
Serena sighed as she ruffled her short hair turning her gaze back to the large building looking at the stained glass windows. She couldn’t chase Ash forever she had to go on her own path…

  
  
_“So, has anything happened with you and Ash yet?” Shauna asked grinning as she nudged Serena with her shoulder._  
  
_They had met up in Anistar city and were walking in front of the large, glittering, crystalline structure, while Ash and the others were relaxing at the pokemon center._  
  
_“Not yet,” Serena blushed, tugging on a strand of her short hair turning slightly away from the other girl._  
  
_Serena stumbled as Shauna stopped walking and roughly yanked on Serena’s arm pulling her back._  
  
_“Serena! What are you waiting around for? Everyone knows you like Ash, but he’s too ignorant to see it. What are you going to do once he’s done with the league?” Shauna chided, while crossing her arms and a small pout forming on her lips._  
  
_Serena could only look down slightly ashamed, she wanted to tell Ash but what if he didn’t return her feelings and their friendship was ruined. They had come so far together and Ash was so close to getting to the Pokemon League._  
  
_“Because I rather keep our relationship the way it is, I don’t want to make it awkward. I know I should tell him, but at this rate I only have a couple months left with him, I don’t want to ruin it. When he’s done with the league…” Serena trailed off, she couldn’t seem to stop wanting to make any and all excuses as to why she should hide her feelings._  
  
_Shauna was silent, both girls favoring to look at the ground than what the future had in store. Quietly Shauna, reached out loosely grabbing Serena’s wrist and lightly tugging on it._  
  
_“I’m sorry, I spoke without thinking,” Shauna murmured, Serena just shook her head._  
  
_“It’s not your fault.”_  
  
_It was a solemn silence that had consumed both of them, both still at a loss of words of what to say._  
  
_“You know Kanto has started to do tripokalons…You could go to Kanto and try it out over there.”_

  
  
“Serena! We’re going back to the pokemon center, come on!”  
  
Serena looked over, a cheerful Bonnie waving her over excitedly.  
  
“Coming,” Serena called back as she jogged back over to the group. Reaching the group Bonnie had latched herself onto Serena’s waist, giggling as Serena’s hand automatically went to rest on top of Bonnie’s head.  
  
“What were you doing over there?” Bonnie asked, looking up at Serena with her big blue eyes.  
  
“I was just thinking about what I’m going to do now,” Serena responded, feeling almost a little awkward for bringing it up and Bonnie’s mood immediately sobering to tighten her grip on the older girl’s waist.  
  
“True, we do need to think about what we’re going to do now that Ash and you have finished what you guys set out to do,” Clemont conceded, the whole group looking down at the ground. No one had actually thought about what would happen once their journey together had ended.  
  
“Don’t worry guys! We’ll be able to meet back up later, think of this as a vacation for now. Pikachu and I are probably going to head back to Kanto to rest for a bit before I head back out to another region,” Ash encouraged, Pikachu raising his little arm in agreement from where he rested on Ash’s shoulder.  
  
“Serena, you’re more than welcome to come back with Bonnie and me to my gym. You can stay with us until you figure out what you want to do,” Clement offered, turning towards Serena.  
  
“Yes! Serena, come stay with us,” Bonnie cheered, going starry eyed at the idea of getting to hang out with Serena everyday.  
  
“Oh, Clement, thank you. But in Anistar, Shauna was telling me about how Kanto is starting to have tripokalons so I was planning to leave,” Serena apologized, a light pink blush covering her cheeks upon her announcement.  
  
“NOOOOO, Serena! Stay with us for a little bit! You have all the time in the world to go to Kanto,” Bonnie whined burying her head into Serena’s stomach, Serena patted Bonnie’s head sympathetically; she would miss the bright little ball of a girl.  
  
“Serena, you should come stay with me in Pallet town for a while. You can relax and recharge with Pikachu and me before you head back out,” Ash offered, Bonnie immediately perking up and a sly smile consuming her face.  
  
“Oh, okay. I would love to,” Serena squeaked, maybe she wouldn’t have to become so independent that fast.  
  
“Go, Serena!” Bonnie ordered, winking as she looked at Serena.  
  
“Well you sure changed your tune fast,“ Clemont noted dryly, as he could already see the gears in his sister’s head turning.  
  
The group decided to split up as Clemont and Bonnie were going to stay at the Pokemon center to rest. Ash was planning on taking the earliest flight, so their goodbyes were rushed with Bonnie trying not to cry as she clung to Serena. Serena had held the smaller girl whispering promises of visiting her and Bonnie pulled a brave face as she nodded handing her a note that wasn’t to be opened “until she had reached Kanto”.

Serena and Ash rushed to make their flight and had crashed upon finding their seats on the plane. Pikachu was curled up in Ash’s lap. Serena’s head having fallen on Ash’s shoulder with Pancham sprawled across her lap, little snores escaping every now and then.

Serena and Ash were woken by the flight attendant as she kindly informed them they had arrived. The duo sluggishly grabbed their luggage and made it out to the pick up station at the front of the airport. Pancham was resting on the top of Serena’s suitcase still half asleep, as Pikachu was laying on top of Ash’s shoulders per usual.

“My mom should be here to pick us up,” Ash thought out loud, his head turning back and forth.

“KID!”

Serena and Ash looked at each other confused before Serena spotted a dark haired man waving at them.

“Ash do you know him?” Serena asked, pointing to the man.

Ash’s eyes widened as he yelled, “Dad!” before grabbing his suitcase and running over to him. Pikachu trying to hold onto Ash’s shoulder.

“Ash, wait!” Serena protested, grabbing her the handle of her suitcase trying to keep up with him. Pancham woke to the sudden jostling, letting out a startled yelp.

Serena immediately stopped looking at her suitcase where Pancham was gripping for dear life.

“Ah Pancham, I’m sorry,” she apologized, lifting the dazed pokemon into her arms, and gripping the handle of her suitcase, as she jogged over to the pair.

Serena slowed to a walk as she finally caught up to Ash and the dark haired man, all the while she was huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

“I can’t believe you’re here, I thought you were out training,” Ash questioned, hugging the man. Serena awkwardly stood behind Ash, not knowing what to say, simply hugging Pancham closer to her chest.  
He was fairly handsome for an older guy he had short black hair and was wearing a simple red cap that was similar to Ash’s. In fact a lot of his outfit was similar from the black shirt, to the gloves, Ash looked like a mini version of the man.

She briefly wondered is this was Ash’s dad, she’d never seen a picture of him and even at the camp it was a auburn haired woman who had picked him up. Serena had figured that Ash’s dad had passed just like hers. She thoughtfully looked at the man, it was weird to think that Ash had never mentioned him.

“I was but I came home for the weekend. Your mom asked me to pick you up, she’s out shopping right now. But once I drop you off, I’ll be heading back out to Mt. Silver-” the man paused now looking at Serena.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked with a small friendly smile directed her way.

“Oh, this is my friend Serena, I met her in the Kalos region. Serena this is my dad,” Ash supplied, turning back to look at Serena who had allowed her own polite smile to cross her face.

Serena resisted the urge to grimace as she saw Ash’s smile fall a shadow overtaking his normally bright features.

“It’s nice to meet you sir,” Serena offered politely, as Pancham quietly stood next to her.

Ash’s dad opened the trunk of the yellow bug placing Ash’s bad inside, “Well it's nice to meet you too, do you need a ride?”

“She’s going to be staying with Mom and me for a while,” Ash coldly stated as he went around the car and climbed into the backseat with Pikachu slamming the door.

Serena flinched as she heard the slam and Ash’s dad seemed to nod to himself taking in the information, he didn’t even notice Ash’s change in behavior.

I see how it is.

Serena nodded her head in thanks as she opened the car door and slide in next to Ash, picking up Pancham and resting him on her lap.

The car ride was silent, neither Ash or his dad seeming to want to break the silence. Serena watched Ash from the corner of her eye as he looked out the window, Pikachu silently nudging his partner, his ears pulled down in worry.

Serena wordlessly rested her hand on his and gave it a squeeze in silent support, looking away to look out of the window on her side.

Ash had turned his hand over to hold hers in return. The car ride was silent for the rest of the way, Ash and Serena didn’t look at each other the entire time. Their hands remained clasped with an occasional squeeze of comfort from Serena and Ash’s in response.

When the car pulled to a stop, Serena silently released Ash’s hand opening her car door. Pancham slid out first, and Serena followed hearing the other two exit the car as well.

The suitcases were unloaded and Serena stood off to the side as Ash’s dad stood by him.

Ash’s dad placing his hand on Ash’s hat, “Well, I’ll see you later okay, kid,” Ash just stood there quietly with his bowed down in defeat.

His dad nodded to himself and climbed back into the old car and drove off. Serena walked up beside him to watch the car leave.

“Liar,” Ash whispered, turning from the road to grab his suitcase and walked towards the front door of his house. Pikachu had climbed down from Ash’s shoulder and stood by Serena and Pancham.

The trio watched him in silence, Pikachu looked up at Serena before running after Ash. Serena’s eyebrows furrowed as she grabbed her bag and slowly walked after Ash as he fiddled with his keys. Pancham moved further into the yard yellow flowers dragging his attention away from the group.

Pikachu pulled on Ash’s pant leg,“Pika, Pi.”

“I’m fine, Pikachu” Ash assured, his tone dull and cold.

“Ash,” Serena called out tentatively, stepping up behind him.

“It’s fine. I don’t know what I expected he’s always the same,” Ash snapped, Serena frowning as she roughly grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

Serena let go immediately upon seeing Ash’s glossy eyes, as he turned his head to the side, angrily wiping away at the tears.

“He won’t stay, he just won’t. I don’t even think he realizes how many regions I’ve been to or how long I’ve been away from home,” Ash whimpered, Pikachu hugging Ash’s leg for comfort.

“Nothing I do is ever good enough. No matter how much I change, no matter how hard I try, I just can’t win a league. I only get closer and closer, but I can never reach it. I seem to love setting unattainable goals, don’t I. As a kid I wanted my dad to stay, but my mom told me he had to complete his journey. I thought I would understand when I set out on mine, but I don’t. I don’t get what he’s even trying to prove,” Ash blubbered.

“I thought that if I tried and worked hard I could beat the league in Kanto, and he would be so proud of me… But no I failed. And each time I get back up I can’t seem to stay standing,” Ash cried, the tears pouring out from behind his fingers.

Serena never thought Ash could look like this, so broken, so...alone. Serena gently pulled him into her arms, as one arm held his onto her shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. His arms squished between them as he attempted to stifle his hiccups.

“I wish I knew what to say. I’m sorry about your dad, it must be very hard. I admire you so much Ash. Whenever you hit a bump in the road you get back up, it takes so much strength to be that strong. I wish I was like you, you never give up and even when people say you aren’t strong or put you down, you prove them wrong. You inspire me, and if your dad can’t see that then he’s missing out,” Serena confessed, as Ash’s sobs went silent, his form still shaking but he had gone quiet in her arms.

Ash sniffled and Serena wasn’t even bothered that she knew there were tears soaked into her shirt and probably snot too.

Serena smiled softly gently pushing Ash back so he could see her.

“I’ll perform a good luck charm for you,” Serena suggested, taking out a pink handkerchief.

“Pain, pain,” Serena gently wiped away his tears, “go away!” Serena yelled, throwing her arms up above her the handkerchief still in her hand, as if she was conjuring the magic above her.

Ash couldn’t help but lightly laugh as Serena beamed at him softly dabbing his face with the handkerchief.

Ash laughed, “I still can’t believe you remembered that,” Serena simply smiled.

I’m glad I could bring your smile back to you.

Pikachu smiled up at Ash, “Pika, Pi,” and Ash smiled picking up his friend.

“I know Pikachu, I’m glad I have you and Serena,” Ash acknowledged, turning back to the door and unlocking, it as Serena bit her lip embarrassed yet excited at his statement.

“Pancham, come inside,” Serena called pulling her luggage behind her into the house, while holding the door open as the little panda pokemon came running from where he had been looking at the flowers.

“Upstairs we have a guest room, you can stay in,” Ash supplied as he guided Serena up the white staircase.

  
Ash pushed open the brown glossy door, revealing a small room that held a twin size bed with a small dresser, a full length mirror tucked into the corner, and with a large window that had a little window seat with some cushions.  
“Oh it's so cute. Thanks for letting me stay Ash,” Serena beamed, as Ash gave her a sheepish smile in return.

“Of course, I’ll just be downstairs. Make yourself at home,” Ash smiled, closing the door behind him.

Serena smiled, laying her suitcase down as Pancham walked around the room in awe of the new environment.

“You like it?” Serena asked, laughing as Pancham spun himself in a circle before falling onto the floor.

Serena pulled two more pokeballs out of her bag before throwing them in the air, “Come on out everybody,” Serena called.

Sylveon and Braixen emerged in beams of light before forming, both stretching and looking around their surroundings.

“You guys were so patient, while we made our way over here,” Serena praised as Sylveon ran up to her nuzzling her legs.

Braixen did a little twirl happily before jumping onto the bed, “Braix”.

“I’m glad you like it,” Serena chuckled, as her pokemon began to wander around the room.

Serena watched them for a moment before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She did feel rather gross after the flight and her right shoulder was wet and gross now. Taking her hat off she gingerly looked at her reflection, maybe it was time for a new outfit.

Moving back over to her small suitcase, she laid it down unzipping the top. She pulled on a long asymmetrical, red skirt she had bought with Shauna while in Lumiose City. It was a high waisted skirt that was tight at the waist but flared out at the bottom. Rummaging through her suitcase she pulled out a cute, black, off the shoulder shirt that had quarter length sleeves.

She resisted the urge to squeal as she pulled out her suede tan heels that had nude laces.

“What do you think, Braixen?” Serena asked, holding up the pair of heels.

“Braixen,” she cheered, clapping her paws together.

Serena wrapped the strings around each ankle before tying them into a small bow at the back.

“Perfect! Awe, my ribbon...” Serena looked down at her pile of discarded clothes, the blue ribbon peeking out from the pile.

Serena reached down, hesitating before she grabbed it, sighing Serena pulled it out tying it underneath her hair and making it into a ribbon that rested on the side of her head.

Braixen eagerly went over to Serena grabbing the new skirt and feeling the fabric. Serena giggled as Braixen nodded approvingly at the outfit, before her eyes settled on the ribbon.

“Braix,” she grumbled reaching to pull the blue ribbon out of Serena’s hair that didn’t match the new outfit.

“No, Braixen. This stays,” Serena chided softly her hand resting protectively over the ribbon. Braixen retracted her paw, staring at Serena sadly before jumping onto the bed, “Braix”.

The outfit wasn’t practical for traveling but now that she was on vacation it made sense for her to enjoy the brief period she could dress like this.

“We’re going to take a break for now, so you guys can stay out for a while until we start the showcases here in Kanto,” Serena reminded, as her Pokemon cheered.

Serena exited her room, her pokemon in tow as they all looked around at their new surroundings. Her heels lightly clicking against the hardwood floor before her hand gliding over the railing of the staircase.

“Hey Ash,” Serena called, as she saw the back of his head from where he sat on the couch.

“Oh hey, Ser-” Ash called before stopping, as his eyes landed on her.

“Oh, you changed.”

“Yeah, I’ve had this outfit for a while but it’s not really suited for traveling.”

“Well it looks good, you wear clothes good-I mean you look...nice,” he finished lamely, rubbing his finger under his nose.

Pikachu watched on wanting to slap his forehead as Serena per usual blushed upon the compliment and Ash was oblivious to her feelings.

“Pi, Pikachu,” Pikachu called, waving over Serena’s pokemon to follow him as he exited the living room, Braixen and Pancham following. Sylveon wrapping her ribbons around Serena’s arm to stay.

Serena sat next to Ash on the couch shyly looking down at her lap, Sylveon hopping up on the couch laying her head down on Serena’s lap.

“Um, thank you for earlier.”

“It was nothing, if you ever need to talk about anything I’m here for you.”

Serena looked at her lap taking her left hand to gently stroke Sylveon’s back. Ash looked down at her remaining hand that was on the couch, he started to move his hand to cover hers.

“I’M HOME!”

Ash jumped back, his hand was hovering over Serena’s, his face red as he turned to the front door where his mom stood with a bag of groceries.

“Mom!”

“ASH! Oh how’s my big man? Have you been changing your underwear?” Delia Ketchum, cooed as she placed her bag down before enveloping her son in a hug.

“Mom, stop,” Ash grumbled, pushing against her for him to be released.

“Oh what’s up with you,” she pouted, before noticing Serena who was still sitting on the couch.  
“Oh,” she giggled, winking to Ash, “Is this your girlfriend?”

Serena and Ash both blushed, as Ash quickly shook his head, “No, she’s just a friend!”

Serena felt her heart sink in her chest, struggling to keep the smile on her lips.

“Hi, Ma'am. My name’s Serena,” she offered, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Ah, well any “friend” of Ash’s is welcome here,” Delia hummed, nudging Serena’s shoulder with her own.

“Mom, please stop. Serena is doing some showcases here in Kanto and she’s just going to stay with us for a bit,” Ash sighed, walking past his mom to pick up the grocery bag.

“Hmm, well you’re more than welcome to stay as long you’d like Serena. I’ll go make lunch, if you two want to sit in the kitchen,” Delia offered, Serena nodded moving towards the kitchen, Sylveon’s ribbons still holding her arm.

Ash and Serena sat down at the table as Delia moved around the kitchen grabbing various ingredients. Pikachu and the others ran in upon hearing noise in the kitchen, Pikachu jumping onto Ash’s lap. Pancham slowly came waddling in behind him a round red ball in his paws.  
  
“Pikachu, where’s Braixen?” Serena questioned, looking at the door the other two had entered.

“She’s probably out back in the garden,” Ash suggested, Pikachu nodding in agreement.

A sharp knock could be heard as everyone’s head turned towards the hallway that lead to the front door.

“Ash, honey can you get the door?” Delia asked, looking over her shoulder at the two teens at the table.

Ash lifted Pikachu off his lap and placing him in Serena’s. He got up pushing his chair back before walking towards the door.

“Be right back,” he called before rounding the corner.

“Hey there, Pikachu,” Serena cooed, as she gently rubbed his ears.

Pikachu nuzzled his head into Serena’s hands enjoying the attention, Sylveon’s eyes dreamily watching the yellow fluffball from where she sat next to Pancham by Serena’s feet. Serena giggled as Pancham tugged on her leg his eyes enviously staring at Pikachu.

“Awe, okay. I’ll pick you up,” Serena reassured, gently placing Pikachu down next to Sylveon who eagerly wrapped her ribbons around him.

Pancham happily chirped as Serena, picked him up and wrapped his arms around her neck careful to make sure his red sunglasses stayed on.

Serena rubbed his back, but stopped as she heard a voice, “Hi, Ashy boy!”

Serena moved towards the front door where Ash had went, Pancham still in her arms with Sylveon quickly running behind her. Her ribbons wrapping around Serena’s leg.

“Ash, who’s there?” Serena called, as she saw the back of Ash’s head his forming blocking her from seeing who it was.

Ash turned upon hearing her voice to reveal a boy who looked to be around their age. His eyes widened upon seeing her his cheeks turning red, was he embarrassed, how cute.

“Awe Ash is this one of your friends?” Serena asked, a smile coming across her face as she turned to the stranger. Pancham was looking over his shoulder at the stranger glaring at him to not even think of coming close.

“Oh um yeah, this is Gary, Gary Oak,” Ash offered, gesturing to Gary awkwardly.

“Hey Serena!” Gary beamed, as an Umbreon stepped out from behind his legs. The Umbreon’s eyes shooting to Sylveon who upon noticing his stare, hid behind Serena’s legs.

“Oh, hi. Do I know you?”

“Yeah, we went to summer camp together!”

“Oh, we did?” Her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Gary’s smile fell into a frown as he struggled to keep a polite smile on his face.

“Yeah, it was a long time ago so I guess you wouldn’t remember,” Gary offered, trying to smooth out the situation.

“That’s so weird you don’t remember Serena. You remembered me from summer camp,” mumbled Ash, scratching the back of his head.

Serena turned her head away from them, using one arm to support Pancham as she tried to cool her heated cheeks with her cool hand.

Ash obliviously turned to Gary and proceeded to ask him something he could careless about. Gary was still staring at Serena looking past Ash and at the flustered girl behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one commented, but we saw four liked it and we hope you guys like the second chapter. We'll post the third chapter later this week.

 

Gary boredly twirled a strand of his hair while his grandpa entered some data into the computer. Gary sighed, he had wanted a break once he finished collecting all the data in the Unova region for the pokemon there, but he didn’t think coming home would be this boring. 

 

Umbreon was asleep with his head resting on Gary’s lap, his pokemon falling asleep as soon as Gary had sat down. Sighing Gary pulled out the empty pokeball tossing it in the air before catching it with one hand, while he reclined back in the swivel chair. 

 

Professor Oak glanced over at his grandson suppressing his own sigh, at his grandson’s boredom. 

 

“You know Ash, is back in town. You could go say hi to him,” Oak offered, as he shifted through some papers before turning back to the computer screen.

 

Gary caught the pokeball once more as it fell back into his palm, turning to his grandpa. 

 

“Already tired of me, gramps?” Gary teased, Umbreon waking upon hearing his trainer’s voice.

 

“No, but you came here for vacation, not to just sit around. What happened to your girlfriend?” 

 

“She wasn’t my girlfriend she was my fan. And I haven’t had my fans around since I was like ten. And besides the whole point of vacation is that I don’t have to do anything,” Gary argued, crossing his arms like a petulant child. 

 

“You kids and your lingo. Well, why don’t you go say hi to Ash, you two are friends aren’t you?” Oak questioned half-heartedly, half listening and half typing. 

 

“Yeah, but not really. I don’t know we haven’t really gotten along till we were older,” Gary mused, as he started to pet Umbreon’s head, Umbreon more than happy to sit quietly while he was pampered. 

 

“No. As I remember you got upset after you were too much of a baby to talk to that girl in summer camp,” Oak reminded, briefly taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Gary jumped up, Umbreon managing to land on his feet before Gary stormed out the door. 

 

“I’m going to say hi to Ash,” Gary yelled, as the doors slammed shut behind him.

 

“That boy is still a baby,” Oak chided, as the lab was filled with the clacking of the key.

* * *

 

Gary felt like his face was going to start a forest fire, Umbreon kept chirping at him in his own way asking what was wrong.

 

“He doesn’t know anything, Umbreon!”

 

“Umbree” 

 

Gary’s slow walk stopped as he scrunched his face in annoyance as he kicked at the dirt. 

 

“I was so stupid.”

 

_ Gary clung to his grandpa’s hand as his grandpa walked around greeting all of the families and their kids that were signed up for the camp. When his parents told him he was going to a camp his grandpa was holding he was super excited, but now surrounded by all these kids he felt so unsure of himself. _

 

_ “Hello, Professor!” _

 

_ Gary turned as he saw Ash and Mrs. Ketchum walking over, Ash waving as soon as he saw Gary.  _

 

_ “Ah, Delia, so good to see you. Ash, you excited to be at camp?” Oak greeted, kneeling down to be at Ash’s level. _

 

_ “Yeah! I’m so excited to see all the pokemon,” Ash cheered. _

_ “Are you excited Gary?” Mrs.Ketchum asked in that voice adults always used, where their voices were soft and talking to him like he was a baby. _

 

_ Gary nodded his head silently, continuing to hold his grandpa’s hand. He felt his grandpa ruffle his hair causing him to look up at him, “Do you want to go walk around with Ash?”  _

 

_ “Okay,” Gary agreed, letting go as Ash and him walked towards the other kids.  _

 

_ “I’m so excited! I’ve been waiting all year for this. How about you Gary?” Ash eagerly chatted as they made their way over. _

 

_ Gary opened his mouth to reply but out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash of color. Turning he saw a little blond girl in a pink dress holding onto her mom’s hand, a pink bow wrapped around her straw hat.  _

 

_ She was so cute. Gary regretted leaving his grandpa as the girl and her mom walked straight towards him.  _

 

_ “Gary, are you listening?” _

 

_ “Don’t be a slowpoke Ash,” Gary looked back over to the other kids, “it looks like the other kids are playing tag,” Gary teased, running forward his ears turning red.  _

  
  


_ The next time Gary saw her that day was around the campfire that had been set up for them. She was sitting clustered with the other girls but she didn’t seem to be talking to any of them. He should go say hi.  _

 

_ Gary didn’t talk to her at all.  _

 

_ Each time he decided he should, he couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to her, his legs froze.  _

  
  


_ On the fourth day of camp Professor Oak felt bad for his grandson as he watched Serena from behind a tree.  _

 

_ “What are you doing?” he questioned, as he slunk up behind his grandson.  _

 

_ “WAGH!” Gary screeched, falling over before standing up and turning to his grandpa his face all red in embarrassment. _

 

_ “Why don’t you just go up to her,” Oak suggested, lightly pushing his grandson forward. _

 

_ “Don’t be stupid, grandpa! You don’t just go up to girls!” Gary argued, burying his heels into the ground. _

 

_ “Well you don’t get any girls, by hiding behind trees,” Oak mocked, causing Gary to look down to hide his ever reddening face.  _

  
  


_ Gary held up the beaded bracelet he had made at the craft table. He had spent a good portion of the morning picking out the right pink beads to put on it. He had chosen a clear pink round bead to go on it and in the center of the bracelet was a clear pink heart.  _

 

_ Dangling it in his hand he went on in search of the cute girl, he was going to be brave today and talk to her.  _

 

_ “My name’s Gary? What’s yours?........I like your hat……...How are you liking camp? ……...Oh this, yeah I made it for you….Oh you like it….Yeah I guess you can have it.” Gary rehearsed as he looked among the other kids for her.  _

 

_ Frowning Gary walked more along the edge of the forest, maybe she had wandered in? Hearing a rustle Gary smiled as he saw the girl emerge, but she was with Ash...AND THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!!!! _

 

_ Gary looked down at the stupid bracelet, it was so stupid. He was so stupid. Throwing it into the woods, he turned and ran the opposite direction.  _

 

_ Ash was stupid.  _

 

Gary sighed, ruffling his spiky hair. God he was so stupid, he should’ve just talked to her. He wouldn’t lie he didn’t get how Ash had been able to talk to her, after that incident they were always together. It pissed him off. 

 

“Umbreon, the solo life, is the best life,” Gary announced, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Umbree,” Umbreon agreed, smiling at his trainer. 

 

Gary couldn’t help but smile as he saw the familiar house come into view. Climbing up the steps knocking on the door, “Hey, Ashy boy!” 

 

Gary grinned as he saw the teen he had once resented opened the door looking baffled to see him. 

 

“Ash, who’s there?”

 

As Ash turned Gary felt like his heart had stopped.

 

God dammit. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.

“Gary, are you listening?” Ash questioned, waving his hand in front of Gary’s face. 

 

Serena looked back at the two boys hoping her blush had receded. It was so weird that she couldn’t remember him, she turned back to Gary and saw that he had been staring at her. 

 

Serena felt her heart stop for a second, he didn’t turn away from him as she stared back. She felt her mouth try to move but he turned his gaze back to Ash, patting him on the shoulder. 

 

“I just came by to let you know gramps says you’re welcome to come over whenever you want Ash,” Gary reported, his hands returning to his pockets. 

 

“Oh uh, thanks Gary. But I was-”

 

“Anyway, I’ll see you later. I hope to see you around, Serena,” Gary smirked, Serena raised her hand in a silent goodbye as he turned around with his Umbreon trailing behind him. 

 

Serena couldn’t help but stare as Gary stiffly walked away his arms straight at his side,  _ he’s walking like a robot.  _

“I’m surprised he left so quickly. Are you guys close friends,” Serena asked, as Ash seemed to look confusedly after Gary.

 

“Um, kind of? I mean it's a small town so we always were around each other. But after one summer he kind of just became a real jerk. But once he was older he kind of matured and now we’re….acquaintances?” Ash asked more than told, as Serena thoughtfully hummed in response. 

 

“Ah but I think me and Pikachu are going to go out and train. Are you okay, if I leave you with my mom?” Ash worried, and Serena couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t bring out your baby album,” Serena teased.

 

“God, you’re just as bad as her,” Ash joked, “You ready to go Pikachu?” 

 

“Pika, Pi.” 

 

“Come on Sylveon, I’m going to make some macarons,” Serena informed. 

 

Serena walked back into the kitchen as Sylveon laid down in the kitchen where a stream of light was hitting the floor. 

 

“Who was at the door?”

 

“Oh it was a boy named Gary.”

 

“Ah, I haven’t seen him in so long.”

 

“Do you mind if I make some macarons?” 

 

“Oh no, help yourself.”

 

Serena moved to the pantry grabbing the ingredients before stopping by the fridge. She laid them out on the counter before grabbing a bowl. Serena had this recipe by heart, her mind wandering as she repeated the steps. 

 

Gary. I’m surprised I don’t remember him. Serena was rather reserved that summer but she had made friends with Ash and a couple girls near the end. There wasn’t more than twenty kids their. 

 

Serena’s eyebrows unconsciously creased in concentration, as she mixed the ingredients. Ah. Wait there was that one kid who constantly seemed sick.

  
  


_ Serena knelt down as she picked another daisy that she spotted on the ground, she would make a pretty flower crown of daisies. As she stood back up she saw a small boy in a purple shirt with a red face staring at her before turning around and walking back towards Professor Oak.  _

 

_ He’s so weird.  _

  
  


_ Awe that must’ve been him _ . Serena thought thinking about the older version she had just saw. She would admit he was certainly cute, and he certainly seemed dazed earlier, maybe he had a weak constitution. 

 

She carefully piped the batter onto a baking sheet as she gently put the tray in the oven.  _ I should bring him some for his Umbreon.  _

 

Braixen slowly walked in a brush in paw, sitting down at the table before starting to comb her tail. Serena set a timer on her pps as she silently held out her hand and Braixen eagerly dropped the brush in her hand, swinging her legs. 

 

It was easy to let her mind wander with each stroke of the brush. It was strange to be here with Ash, in his home, where he grew up. It brought a small smile to her face, she was so close to him. It would be so easy to….she should just tell him how she feels. 

 

It was a cliche of how it felt like a weight was permanently sitting on her chest that she couldn’t remove. If he said he felt the same, it would be perfect. But life was never perfect, in a perfect world she would have won the showcase and been the current Kalos queen. 

 

What if she couldn’t do it. If things went on like they did now then she and Ash would eventually split up. She would be alone. No Clemont, Bonnie or Ash… She would be alone. Could she even continue on her own? When she had left home she was only alone for two days before meeting Ash. 

 

The brush stilled for a split second before continuing. Maybe, she should just go home... Her grip tightened on the brush, her strokes becoming harsher. 

 

“Braix!” 

 

“Oh, sorry, Braixen.” 

 

But if I went home then Mom would just rub it in my face and she would be right.  I can’t give up just because it's getting hard. I’ve always given up on things whenever it gets hard for me...Serena stared at Braixen’s tail her hand running over the smooth fur. My life would just go back to normal if I went home, life would be so…boring. I wish I was like Clemont, and Bonnie, and ….

 

Serena knew she was being pathetic. She couldn’t just wish for her life to change without her taking action herself, but it was much harder to move forward. 

 

Tentatively touching the bow on her head, she wished she had the strength to pull out the physical ribbon that represented her devotion but also the shackle that she had willingly attached to herself. 

 

Why am I not good enough for him?

 

The beeping of the timer snapping her out of her thoughts, the brush dropping to the kitchen floor with a clack. 

 

Braixen looked back at Serena concerned, but Serena simply smoothed down her pokemon’s fur. Rubbing her temples she walked over to the oven grabbing the tray of macaroons, and carefully moving them to a cooling rack as she prepared the filling. 

 

The silence was amicable the quiet clinking of dishes filling the kitchen. Braixen had come back with a tin Serena’s mother had sent her a while ago that had once held homemade cookies. The macaroons were delicately placed into the tin, the lid clicking into place. 

  
  


After much fuss of leaving the house, Serena and her pokemon were making their way to Professor Oak’s lab. When she had been preparing to leave all of her pokemon ran out to follow her, Braixen in the middle of shampooing had left a wet trail of water, Pancham had walked in covered in dirt, which had repulsed Braixen, and Sylveon had woken from her nap and tangled her own ribbons trying to run after Serena. 

 

Serena had then had to help Braixen finish washing her fur, mop up the water trail that went from upstairs to the front door, and give Pancham a bath so Braixen didn’t kick him away from her, and thankfully Braixen had taken the time to help Sylveon untangle herself. 

 

Braixen was all but strutting down the road with her freshly washed pelt, while Pancham, the cutie, carried the large tin above his head with his little arms (he had pulled at Serena’s new skirt until she had handed it over), and Sylveon was daintily walking beside her. 

 

“I’m surprised you wanted to come guys, it’s your vacation too,” Serena sighed, as Braixen hooked their arms rubbing her cheek against Serena’s.

 

They walked in a companionable silence with Pancham huffing, “Pan, pan,” for each step. It was adorable when Serena would offer to carry it but it would just speed up her little Pancham. Serena was finally able to get Pancham to hand over the tin when he saw the steps up to Professor Oak’s lab. 

 

Braixen picked up Pancham as he all but collapsed, exhausted in her arms as they all began to climb up the stairs. 

 

Holding onto the tin resting it against her arm, she lightly knocked on the door, “Professor?” Braixen slowly pushed the door open Serena and Sylveon following her in .

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello,” a old man greeted as he poked his head out from behind a computer. 

 

“Hi, my name is Serena. I, uh, brought some macaroons for Gary and Umbreon.”

 

“Oh,” a kind smile lit up his face, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“Huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more, just write or send us a message letting us know and we'll post.


End file.
